


Scotch Tape

by Lastwaterbender



Series: Starmora Week [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gamora! Do you have any tape?, I Am Groot, Spoilers for Vol2, Starmora, Starmora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: "Gamora! Do you have any tape?"My favorite scene for Starmora Week-Day One, remade to be Starmora Compliant.





	Scotch Tape

It was at that moment that Peter Quill thought he was going to die. 

 

Sure his father turned out to be a major dick and was now in a stasis until they were able to kill him and the Sovereign was currently firing at them from all directions. But that barely fazed him.

 

They were giving Groot a bomb to detonate after five minutes because he was the only one who could fit in the hole and because of the aforementioned, they weren’t able to make bigger. Their survival literally rested on an infant. 

 

“Don’t push this button.” Rocket said slowly, pointing at a big red button. “Cause that will set the bomb off immediately and we will all be dead. Now repeat after me.”

 

Peter watched the pair nervously from above. “I am Groot.” Said a small voice. “I am Groot!” Peter turned his attention to shooting at the Sovereign. 

 

“NO!” Rocket yelled as a ship exploded above Peter, causing him to duck. Drax didn’t even looked fazed as he demolished the next ship not right on top of him. 

 

“Hey you’re making him nervous!” Peter yelled down.

 

Rocket sent a glare at him. “Shut up and get me some tape.” He shouted back. “Does anybody have any tape out there? I’m going to cover the death button.”

 

“I don’t have any tape! Let me check.” He yelled, pressing his mask back on and taking off. “Yo Yandu! Do you have any tape?” The blue man dropped the door and held his hand to his ear. “Do you have any tape?” He repeated and received a negative answer.

 

His attention turned to Gamora, who was looking badass as normal taking ship out with her sword with such ease that it looked so simple. “Gamora! Do you have any tape?” He shouted towards her. 

 

She gave him the best ‘what the fuck’ look that he had ever seen. “What?” She shouted over the chaos that surrounded them.

 

“Tape?” He asked again and realized that she was busy, as she took out a ship with another ship. “Uhh, you look busy.” She rolled her eyes and continued fighting, but he had distracted her just enough that she didn’t see the ship coming from her left. Peter reacted, diving as fast as his rockets would allow, wrapping her in his arms when he got close enough and they both crashed to the ground. The Sovereign ship now rubble right where Gamora had just stood. 

 

It took a moment for the pair of them to gain their bearings, Gamora on her back and Peter on top of her nearly like that time she was floating towards death in space. He pushed back to look her over and he figured that her look would be angry, but it wasn’t. “You okay?” He asked before covering her again as there was a crash above them, debris falling around them.

 

When he pushed back this time, she nodded. “Thanks.” She said before her look turned confused. “Tape?” He climbed up off of her and helped her to her feet. “No I don’t have any tape.” 

 

Peter shrugged. “Figures.” He said before turning to yell up to Drax. “Hey Drax! Do you have any tape?” 

 

“Would Scotch tape work?”

 

There was a brief gleam of hope. “Yeah, Scotch tape will work!” And then his hopes were shattered when he shook his head and a flare of anger. “Then why would you ask if Scotch  tape would work?” 

 

Gamora laid a hand on his chest bringing his attention back to her and it was as if time froze for a moment as she looked up at him. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since their fight earlier regarding Ego and he wanted to nothing more than to apologize for being an asshole to her. He opened his mouth and she place a soft finger on his lips, shaking her head. “It’s okay.” She said and he wanted to argue and say that it wasn’t okay, what he said to her was awful.

 

She silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips. “We’ll talk later.” She promised and he nodded, slightly in shock. His lips tingled and he felt all gooey inside despite all the destruction around them. “Go tell Rocket that you couldn’t find any tape.” 

 

He nodded, but not before stealing another kiss. Peter flew back to the hole and looked down at the pair. “Nobody has any tape!” He yelled down to him, he was explaining things to Groot unsuccessfully and the tension in his back showed just how angry he was.

 

“Not a single person has tape?” Rocket yelled turning to look up at him. 

 

“Nope!” He responded, ducking from a blast that came right towards him. He fired his gun a couple of times.

 

“Did you ask Nebula?” Rocket asked. 

 

Peter shot him a look, he didn’t ask Nebula. “Yeah!” He lied, he didn’t want to ask her. He wasn’t even sure where she even came from, but didn’t have time to ask. 

 

“Are you sure?” Rocket pressed for a real answer. 

 

Peter growled, this wasn’t the time for this! “I asked Yandu, she was sitting right next to him!” Now he was getting pissed off.

 

“I knew you were lying!” The racoon threw his hands to his side dramatically.

“You have priceless batteries and an atomic bomb in your bag, if anybody has tape it’s you!” Peter yelled, turning to watch Gamora dodge a barrage of blasts that was taken out by Drax, he didn’t have time for this, the others needed him. 

 

“That’s exactly my point!” He growled, pointing a finger at Peter. “I have to do everything around here!”

 

Gamora had to duck again quickly and Peter held his breath as she found her footing again. “You are wasting a lot of time here!” He snapped and when he looked back down the hole, the bomb and Groot were gone.

 

Their survival was at the hand of an infant Flora Colossus and his ability to follow instructions. He and always had a reason to live, but now even more so now that Gamora had promised to talk later and he hoped it was about that unspoken thing between them. 

  
  



End file.
